Last Thoughts
by Giant Sloth Monster
Summary: As a laser pierces her chest, a lifetime goes through her mind...  One-shot  Sei/Kei


Welcome all! Please read and enjoy my very first post to ! I had planned for this to be a one-shot, but it ended up being under 100 words, so I guess it's more of a...drabble?

How in the world did I keep this at 874 words...

* * *

><p>'Am...I going to...die?' the thought had barely crossed the girl's mind before the pain hit her. A searing agony shot through her chest, clear through to her back. Her face angled upward as she hit her knees. Her gun, her only weapon, her last defense, flew out of her hand and across the hard ground. She blinked, tears forcing their way out of her eyes as her body hurried to numb itself from these last seconds of pain. A sound to her right made her turn her head ever so slightly. 'That's right, I'm not the only one here,' she remembered asking for his love in exchange for killing this monster. Her mouth grew into a small smile as she re-lived her short time with him.<p>

Sei blinked. 'What did he just say?' she couldn't belive her ears. What kind of person waltzes up to another person and simply asks to have sex with them? She was shocked, but...he was cute, and, for some reason... "Yes," the boy's eyes grew a fraction wider at her answer, "Yes, I'll have sex with you." Immediately, she looked around for a place to go - a hallway is no good, if one doesn't wish to be caught in the middle of...certain...acts. He threw himself at her before she could find a more suited location, causing her to stumble back into the wall. A fraction of a second passed before he slammed his mouth onto hers. Sei jerked back before giving in. 'Well, he doesn't seem to care where we are.' she thought, grinning into the kiss.

Her memories shifted, to early in her childhood, to a playground, tilted on its side. Feet appeared before her eyes, and as she directed them upwards she saw the hazy outline of a face. A boy around her age stood over her, concerned scribble across his dirty face. He offered his hand to help her up. She hesitated, but grabbed his hand when he flashed a smile. "Thanks," she mumbled, brushing mud and dirt off of her jeans and jacket. Her hair hung in her face as she lifted her head to search for the ones that had thrown her off the jungle gym. The boy continued to look at her, smiling, "It's fine. I took care of them." A light blush appareed on her face when she locked eyes with him. He smiled wider at her, laughing as her eyes widened and her blush grew. 'Man, he's cute,' she thought, her young mind unable to process her first crush. At that moment, the school bell rang, signalling the end of recess. The boy's smile dropped for a second. "Guess it's time to go in," he said, and he stuck his hands in his coat pockets, "See you around, Sei." She was left standing in the playground as the other children ran by, racing to be the first to the door. She couldn't figure out how...he knew her name...

Another memory shift led her to the end of her teenage years, and right to the end of her quest, looking for that mysterious boy. She had never seen him after that day, not for lack of trying. Most of her life had been dedicated to finding him and at least speaking to him once more. So far, any leads had turned up unreliable. This was her last attempt, her last ditch-effort to find him. If this failed, she had vowed to give up. The engine of her motorcycle revved as she cranked the handle, increasing her speed down the highway. An anonymous tip lead her to seek out this address. She prayed this was it, that she had found him at last. Her mind was focused on that thought and that thought alone. Making a slight turn right to the off-ramp, she clipped the semi behind her. Her bike swerved and flung her through the air, straight towards the guardrail. 'Shit shit shit shit!' she screamed in her head, throwing her arms in front of her face, 'Fuck! Oh god, please let me miss!' Her eyes squeezed shut at the last second, just as her spine collided with the metal. There was a defening crack, and then her world faded away.

Suddenly, Sei was back in her own body, kneeling on the ground, her eyes directed upwards once again. The pain had faded, thank god, and now she could think clearly. Blinking through her tears, she fell backwards. Her head hit the pavement hard. The girl would have winced, had she been able to feel any physical pain. She silently thanked god for that small relief as she turned her head to her right once more. The boy was still there, crying and screaming to her. She wondered what he was saying. 'Silly me,' she thought, 'This can't be him. His face never looked like that.' She smiled softly, and turned to face the sky. The boy, Kei, cried louder and tried to crawl towards her. 'Of course that's not him,' her tears obstructed her view completely, 'This boy doesn't even know my name.'

* * *

><p>I hope you guys liked it! This was my first real attempt at writing a fanfic, so please give me constructive criticism! Thank you for reading!<p> 


End file.
